finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XV allusions
The following is list of allusions in Final Fantasy XV. ''Final Fantasy'' series *The recurring theme of nations protecting crystals is present. In the early games in the series the crystal makes the player party the Warriors of Light by tasking them to save the world, and often giving them additional abilities, like the power to wield magic, opening up the game's ability system. In Final Fantasy XV Noctis is the crystal of Lucis's protector by birth right, and thus can wield magic and other special abilities. *Cor Leonis's name is based on a Latin phrase that means literally "heart of the lion", or "lion's heart", a likely reference to the recurring name in the series. *A majority of the enemies in the game are based on the designs created by Yoshitaka Amano for previous Final Fantasy games. *In the Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae demo, Cindy has a moogle toy in her yellow Hammerhead truck. Moogles are recurring creatures in the Final Fantasy series, appearing in some form in almost all the main series games. *There being only four main party members may refer to the beginning of the Final Fantasy series, where the party had four members and there was no way to change party members. ''Final Fantasy *In the opening loading screen of the game, there's a line that says "In a time unknown, only a prophecy keeps hope alive in people's hearts. 'When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come.'" This is similar to the opening lines of the first ''Final Fantasy: The world lies shrouded in darkness. The winds die... The seas rage... The earth decays... But the people believe in a prophecy, patiently waiting for its fulfillment. 'When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come.' *The throne that appears in Chapter 0 resembles the throne Chaos sits in in for the original Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy II *The Goblin design is reused for ''Final Fantasy XV. ''Final Fantasy III *The edible Aegir Root refers to the Aegir, which first appeared in ''Final Fantasy III. However, it may be more related to later versions, which depict it as being more plant-like. *Wiz Chocobo Post sells gysahl green crisps. Gysahl Greens debuted in Final Fantasy III as an item to summon the Fat Chocobo, but have since appeared in various games as either allusions or as chocobo feed. ''Final Fantasy V *Garulas appear as enemies in ''Final Fantasy XV. Final Fantasy V had a Garula who was known as tame that was possessed and unexpectedly attacked the party. In Final Fantasy XV Garulas are docile and will not attack unless provoked. *The Catoblepas that appears in Final Fantasy XV is modeled after [[Catoblepas (Final Fantasy V boss)|its Final Fantasy V counterpart]]. *As noted under Final Fantasy III, the Aegir's depiction in Final Fantasy V is much more plant-like in fitting with the Aegyr Root. *The large samurai enemies named "Ronin" resemble the Yojimbo enemy. ''Final Fantasy VI *The soldiers that attack Noctis and his group are Magitek Troops. Magitek (magic technology) is a term for manmade magic invented by the Gestahlian Empire in ''Final Fantasy VI. *There is a magicite in Duscae's Alstor Slough, and another on the other side of it, one being the Glacial Magicite found near the fishing shack and the other being the Aquatic Magicite found near a rock formation in the marshes. Magicite first appeared in Final Fantasy VI as the character development system that boosted party's stats and taught them magic. *There are edible items related to the Aepyornis in Final Fantasy XV, including Aepyornis Egg and Aepyornis Tenders. *''Final Fantasy XV'' plays homage to the Chadarnook battle by having a possessed painting of a woman in Altissia called Lakshmi that initiates a battle when approached.https://youtu.be/9wIDjO-A6RU?t=1m7s In Final Fantasy VI a demon possesses a painting of the esper Lakshmi, and the party must fight it to get the magicite. ''Final Fantasy VII *There is an old freezer in Coernix Station in Duscae that stored "Great Glacier Cola". Great Glacier is a location from ''Final Fantasy VII. *There is sign in Lestallum for "Adamantoise Paradise" in the area with the cafes. This alludes to the Turtle's Paradise pub in Wutai Village in Final Fantasy VII.﻿ *Niflheim from Final Fantasy XV is spelled and pronounced similarly to Nibelheim from Final Fantasy VII. Both originate from the same word. *The cooking ingredient Gighee Ham refers to the Gighee enemy from Final Fantasy VII. *In Platinum Demo – Final Fantasy XV, one of the weapons young Noctis can acquire is Meteorain. Meteorain was Cloud Strife's Limit Break in Final Fantasy VII. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- *In the "Walkthrough" demonstration released during Paris Games Week 2014, the party drives past a petrol station. There is a sign outside that reads "Banora White." Banora White is a variety of apples in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Final Fantasy VIII *As with ''Final Fantasy VIII, Ifrit is the first boss fought in Final Fantasy XV in Chapter 0. *The Mesmenir returns as an enemy. *Throughout Eos, Noctis can absorb elemental energy from certain objects that contain that magical affinity, such as Fire from a fireplace, or Ice from a nitrogen canister. The more he absorbs, the stronger a particular spell can become. This method of obtaining magic resembles the draw system. *The Ring of the Lucii bears resemblance to the Solomon Ring. ''Final Fantasy IX *The player can find Cherished Frogs, which cannot be sold. Their description reads, "Frog from fond childhood memories. Never caught more than nine." This refers to Quina's frog catching minigame from ''Final Fantasy IX, with the "nine" referring to Final Fantasy IX itself. *A pair of Mage Mashers based on their Final Fantasy IX appearance is a bonus item for the players who pre-order the game with Square Enix Online Store.http://www.jp.square-enix.com/ff15/sp/pre_order/ *Luna's full name is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Her full first name is a reference to "Freya Crescent". ''Final Fantasy X *Ramuh's staff resembles Ixion's head. Both are lightning-elemental summons. Final Fantasy XIII *Lightning's Blazefire Saber appears as a bonus weapon for Noctis, for the players who pre-order the game with in Japan. Final Fantasy XIV *Gae Bolg, the Relic weapon of the Dragoon job appears as a bonus weapon for the players who pre-order the game with Amazon Japan. Final Fantasy Dimensions *The Cocytus Handgun refers to the Divine General Cocytus from ''Final Fantasy Dimensions. Both the handgun and the character have an affinity to the Ice element. ''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy *In the large room during young Noctis's dream sequence in ''Platinum Demo – Final Fantasy XV, a deck of cards can be seen on the floor, with the King card featuring the l'Cie symbol on the bottom. The Number cards feature numbers written in Etro script, a writing system associated with the goddess Etro. Allusions to the number thirteen As a nod to its original title, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV makes references to the number 13. Although many are not necessarily deliberate allusions to the number (whether they are or not is speculative), they are nonetheless present. *Regis is the 113th king of the Caelum Dynasty, thus making Noctis the 113th successor to the throne. *In a depiction of the game's menu shown at PAX East Active Time Report, Noctis had 13 swords for Armiger Arsenal. *The license plate of Regalia is RHS-113. Allusions to the number fifteen Being the fifteenth installment of the series, Final Fantasy XV makes references to the number itself. Although many are not necessarily deliberate allusions to the number 15 (whether they are or not is speculative), they are nonetheless present. *The main story of Final Fantasy XV has fifteen chapters, plus the Chapter 0 prologue.http://www.famitsu.com/matome/ff15/2016_08_25.html *Noctis and Luna are said to have been "chosen by the stars" fifteen years before the start of the game. Non-Square Enix related Mythology *The world in Final Fantasy XV is called Eos. In Greek mythology, Eos is a Titaness and the goddess of the dawn, who rose each morning from her home at the edge of the Oceanus. Sunrise is said to be a theme in Final Fantasy XV. *The Astral Titan is holding a meteor on his shoulders. In Greek mythology, sided with the Titans against the Olympians, and when many of them were condemned to Tartarus Atlas was condemned to stand at the western edge of Gaia and hold up The Heavens on his shoulders. Literature *The initial trailers introduced the tagline "There is nothing good or bad, but thinking makes it so". The line comes from the play, , by English playwright . Movies *During the party's time in the cave in Duscae in Episode Duscae demo, Prompto Argentum says "Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" This refers to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, where the titular character utters the same when he ends up in a tomb full of snakes. Music *The bill for Deadeye the Behemoth in the Episode Duscae demo describes it as "one-eyed, one-horned, purple, people-eating". " " is a novelty song written and performed by Sheb Wooley, which reached #1 in the Billboard pop charts in 1958. Real world locations *Many areas in the game are based on real world locations: **The city of Insomnia is based on the of , . **The town of Lestallum is based on and , with the aesthetics of . **Accordo and locations placed around it are based on the city of , . **An unknown location is based on , . **Hammerhead, a gas station and repair shop in the desert, appears to be aesthetically based on the American southwest. **An early demo trailer featuring Noctis and Prompto details a destroyed bridge with winding arched design similar to roads found on the Atlantic Ocean Road inter-island highway network of Norway. Real world products *Square Enix partnered with outdoor equipment manufacturer Coleman to bring its camping gear, such as tents, chairs and stoves, into Final Fantasy XV for the party's camping sequences. *Square Enix partnered with German car manufacturer Audi to create a single, unique model of the Audi R8, also shown in the movie Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. *The middle patch one on the side of Prompto's jacket resembles the logo. References Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy XV